1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen with a touch panel and, more particularly, to an in-cell OLED touch display panel structure of narrow border.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern consumer electronic apparatuses are typically equipped with touch panels for use as their input devices. According to different sensing manners, the touch panels can be classified into resistive type, capacitive type, acoustic type, and optical type.
The principle of touch panels is based on different sensing manners to detect a voltage, current, acoustic wave, or infrared to thereby detect the coordinates of touch points on a screen where a finger or other medium touches. For example, a resistive touch panel uses a potential difference between the upper and lower electrodes to compute the position of a pressed point for recognizing the touch location, and a capacitive touch panel uses a capacitance change generated in an electrostatic combination of the arranged transparent electrodes with a human body to generate a current or voltage for detecting touch coordinates.
With the widespread use of smart phones, the multi-touch technique is getting more and more important. Currently, the multi-touch is implemented by projected capacitive touch technique.
The projected capacitive touch technique makes use of two layers of indium tin oxide (ITO) to form a matrix of sensing units arranged in intersected columns and rows, so as to detect precise touch positions. The projected capacitive touch technique is based on capacitive sensing, wherein it designs plural etched ITO electrodes and adds plural sets of transparent conductor lines that are on different planes and vertical with each other to form X-axis and Y-axis driving lines. These conductor lines are all controlled by a controller for being sequentially scanned to detect capacitance changes that are sent to the controller.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a prior OLED touch display panel structure 100. On the prior OLED touch display panel structure 100, the sensing conductor lines 110, 120 are arranged in the first direction (Y-axis direction) and in the second direction (X-axis direction). When a touch sensing is being performed and the sensing conductor lines 120 have to transmit the sensed signals to the control circuit 131 on a flexible circuit board 130, a great amount of wires at the side of the panel 140 is required for connection to the flexible circuit board 130. Such a prior design increases the border width of the touch panel and thus is not suitable for the trend of narrow border.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved OLED touch panel device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.